Wandering Thoughts
by Humbly Gone Away
Summary: 7 days, 7 prompts, 7 pieces of the innocent love of Kataang. Kataang Week 2012
1. Beginnings

**Day One of Kataang Week- Beginnings**

**Note: Set during "The Boy in the Iceberg/The Avatar Returns" after Aang left the Southern Water Tribe after being deemed untrustworthy.**

* * *

She was the most beautiful girl the monk ever saw.

He'd never seen eyes so blue, hair so _pretty, _and a voice so calm and soothing. The girls at the Air Temple were always away from the boys, thinking they had cooties. And besides, none of them were nice to Aang. Not like Katara had been.

What he would've give to stop himself from entering that stupid ship.

As he lay on the small hole of the ice, the bright midnight sun warming him, he begins to wonder what would've happened if she had gone with him. They would have gotten to know each other better. Travel the world and make new friends, maybe even get married…

_No, that's stupid! _The young boy thought, twiddling with his thumbs. It didn't make sense to think of the future with the girl he barely knew. But they had gone penguin-sledding! One of the best past-times in the entire _world. _Not even air scooters could compete to that.

Maybe there was a way to prove that he was good to the Southern Water Tribe. That it was all an accident and nothing else. It was probably because of the war that made them not trust anybody. Not even a boy with the master air-bender tattoos.

He heard Appa growl. He was probably tired or hungry. The sky bison would eat almost anything when it was hungry. He almost ate Aang's staff during their first day together.

Aang had wanted somebody to talk too. He wasn't used to being alone. He took Appa's growl as if he had been saying something that air-bender could understand. He pretended the bison said "I liked that Water Tribe girl,"

Aang sighed. "Yeah. I liked her too,"

**.**


	2. Complications

**Day Two- Complications**

**Note: Set during Season 2 episode "The Desert"**

* * *

She wasn't used to seeing him so… unhappy.

It had only passed a few days since they lost Appa, and he's already lost all his hope. Appa was the one thing that gave him strength to go on and save the world. At least, that's what she knew. Maybe there was another girl at the Air Temple that he might have liked, even loved…

Katara felt a pang of jealousy at that last one, throwing the thought out of her head so she wouldn't think about it. Being the girl she was, she wanted to comfort him, say everything was going to be alright. And so she did.

"Aang, we'll find Appa. I promise,"

He could tell he was still awake. She could see his grey eyes.

"Why did we just leave him like that?" He yelled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Aang, we had to go get some information from the library," She replied, letting a sad smile grow on her face. "You two are the best of friends, Aang. He'll come to you one way or another,"

She heard Aang sniffle. "I remember one time he got lost. He was about 3 days old. I couldn't find him in my room, so I asked Gyatso where he was. Nobody knew. But somehow, I remembered that he liked to chew on those gold bars at the Eastern Air Temple. And I was right. He was there, happily chewing the bars. Although I knew him for a few days, I just had a connection with Appa…"

"Exactly Aang. You just try to remember that, and we'll find him. Just don't lose hope, okay?" Katara leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Good night, Aang,"

* * *

**A/N: As you can tell, I'm not really good at writing angsty romance, but this'll do. **


	3. The Spark and Confusion

**Day 3: The Spark and the Confusion.**

**Note: Set after the events of "The Cave of Two Lovers" before they had found out that Omashu had been taken over by the Fire Nation. I think a day might've past before they figured that out, however I haven't seen the episode in a long time, and I can't watch it in Netflix because it's in Spanish, so forgive me. :)**

**Also, thanks to BruisedReed for reminding me about that second part.**

"_What can we do?"_

_He felt shivers go up his spine as he touched his shaking hand, holding the torch light. The small fire seemed to accentuate her features. And when he saw her leaning in closer, he swore that his heart might have exploded. And suddenly, there was no light in the Cave of Two Lovers._

_The kiss was sweet, but it was gone too quickly, as though seconds later crystal-like lights brightened the cave. "Love is brightest in the dark," And suddenly he understood._

Aang lay awake in his sleeping bag, with a dreamy smile forming on his face. He kept replaying the moment in his head, butterflies in his stomach. His head was turned over to the night sky. The stars reminded him of that moment in the cave. He couldn't go to sleep now. Not with that moment still lingering in his head. Back then, he had a simple crush on Katara. But that kiss made it final; he was in love with her. When he was at the Air Temple 100 years ago, he was busy trying to improve his Air Scooter move to even pay attention to girls. And besides, they had _cooties._Aang wasn't exactly sure what cooties were, but it must have been something horrible if he saw the Air Nomads his age stepping away from girls when they were two feet away from them. Oh, memories…

But there were things that left him confused. What did that kiss _mean?_Did it mean hope for something more for them? Or was it contrived? Katara had wanted to leave that cave, and so did he. But she kissed him after his mistaken insult, which would've been a compliment if he wasn't so shy around the blue-eyed water-bender. For a couple weeks now, he's been dreaming of having his lips planted on hers, wondering how they would taste like. It was weird at first, but it soon became a usual dream. But he still wondered: _why do I dream of this?_

He decided to leave it for tomorrow. Maybe he'd ask Bumi how to handle this. Most people his age know about these things.

And so, the boy fell to sleep.

**.**

It had bothered Katara as well.

The Southern Water Tribe didn't have many boys her age. In fact, the only other person in their teens was Sokka, and she was pretty sure she wouldn't want to kiss him. But she kissed _him. _Inside the dark cave which had used to belong to two lovers. But she was sure that she and Aang _weren't _lovers. They were just really good friends, or at least, that's what she had told herself. She opened one of her eyes to see the boy muttering something in his sleep. Maybe he was confused as well. But it would be embarrassing to talk to him. Aang was the source of her puzzlement, after all. Maybe if they talked about it together, they could sort things out.

However, the truth was, maybe she did kind of like it… But if Sokka or Hakoda knew, they would tell her to stay away from boys. That was never a problem back at the Water Tribe, but she suspected it. Her mother, Kya, had been given the "stay away from boys" warning when she was younger. Back then, Katara could giggle at her silly stories. But now, she reflects back on it. Maybe she did have much more in common with Kya then she thought...

But what she needed to worry about was Omashu right now. How could she let herself dwell in the past?

Once she had fallen asleep, she had dreamed of crystals on a cave wall lighting up. And although nobody in the Gaang could see it, she smiled.


	4. Happy Beginnings

**Day Four: Happy Beginnings**

**Note: Set after Sozin's Comet.**

When they had gone back inside the Jasmine Dragon, Sokka noticed their intertwined fingers and the deep red blushes on their cheeks. Even Sokka stopped drawing what he and Toph called "A master-piece," and clapped Aang on the shoulder. "I knew you would do it!"

His brush turned into an even deeper color of red; almost crimson. Katara, although a bit embarrassed on the inside, ignored his comment. They were together now. Nothing could separate the couple. Aang looked to his left to see Zuko kissing Mai's cheek. To Katara's left, the water-bender saw Sokka and Suki laughing from a joke about how he first met Zuko, while the new Fire Lord glared at the couple. Love was all around them, even inside the two teens.

They stood in the middle of it all. Katara look up at Aang, staring into his grey eyes. "What next?"

Aang seemed to think about the question for a moment, scratching his arrow. One of the corners of his mouth went up and his hand fell from his bald head.

"Will you go penguin-sledding with me?" The young boy's lips turned into a goofy grin, a twinkle in his eyes. It was the same facial expression he had the first time they had met.

It was then Katara had realized, they had been meant for each other since that fateful day when he had been encased in the iceberg, a supposed lifeless boy who had turned out to be full of spirit and happiness. Her only piece of hope.

She leaned down and kissed him on his temple.


	5. Happy Love

**Day Five- Happy Love**

**Note: After Aang and Katara got married.**

* * *

_-Become a Master Water-bender_

_-Try to make Sokka more like his own age_

_-Listen to Gran-Gran's Orders._

_-Never, _ever, _turn back on the people who need you the most._

That had been Katara's list.

For all her life she thought that would be it. Never once had she thought about glowing icebergs, or having the Avatar as her husband. But one thing stood out from all of them.

That she was holding a little girl, with big blue eyes like her own, with silky brown hair on her head.

She swore she looked like her mother. Before the baby's birth, Aang had told her to choose the baby's name herself.

"A name could define a personality," He said one day after he fed Appa.

She started to get plenty of ideas. Like the name Shuǐ. But she thought it was a bit too strange. Then the name Bǎo popped in, but that sounded too much like a boy's name. But when she had seen the baby for the first time, only covered in a white blanket, she knew that she would be named Kya. Many have said that Katara was the spitting image of her grandmother, and so was her daughter. What other name would be appropriate?

And so, when Aang returned home from one of his weekly trips to Republic City, all he could say was how beautiful the baby girl was.

"She's beautiful. Just like you," Aang smiled at his wife, whose cheeks flushed. "What's her name?"

Katara grinned. "Kya,"


End file.
